villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lance Warner
Lance Warner is the main antagonist of the 2007 film Daddy Day Camp. He is the hillbilly owner of Camp Canola and Charlie Hinton's childhood enemy. He was portrayed by Lochlyn Munro. Biography Lance Warner is the luxurious rival camp Canola owner who tries to buy and tear down camp Driftwood. The first day of driftwood camp turns out to be a disaster involving a skunk and a bathroom explosion. Because of this, most of the parents pull their kids from the camp and request refunds, but Charlie and Phil already spent all the money on repairs for the camp, which leaves them to left with only 7 campers instead of the original 35 and in need of help to improve their financial situation. Later that night, Charlie calls his father, Colonel Buck Hinton, for help to whip the kids into shape, since they have problems following orders. The next day, the Driftwood camp is raided by Camp Canola (led by Lance), which has been joined by the 28 campers who left Driftwood. Lance declares the Camp Canola will be the best camp. While Buck Hinton trains the driftwood kids, Camp Canola raided them once again until Lance and his son, Bobby, then to insults him. Buck is incredibly furious with them, so he and kids plans to start mutiny on Lance. After getting revenge on Lance for getting his campers to steal the Camp Driftwood flag, Lance then challenges Charlie and Camp Driftwood to the Camp Olympiad but the kids have to train for it. On the day of the Olympiad, Canola begins to cheat with every illegal methods (such as in Fire Making Competition with a Propane & Three Legged Race with a hidden string). After Buck returns, the Driftwoods kids reports that they found out that Camp Canola is cheating in the Olympiad, and have been doing so for several past years; this is especially true when it's revealed that Charlie lost to Lance when they were kids. Buck forms a plan with Driftwood is outsmarting the Camp Canola. During the Wrestling Match, Charlie, Buck & Dale returns with Max who's covered with the Skunk's stink to make his opponent to faint. The Driftwoods manages to beat the Canola (composed from Tug of War, Archery Range, Two Person Spoon Relay & Marshmallow Eating Contest). Once at the Balloon Toss, Lance have Bobby to sabotage one of the Driftwoods water balloon with Lance sarcastically says that it's too bad for Driftwood. But it was foiled when Bobby's panic distracts the other Canola Campers where they both get splashed by their water balloons while Carl manages to catch his water balloon that allows the Driftwoods to reach the finals, much to Lance's annoyance. Charlie lets Ben do the climbing course, since Ben knows how to climb, but he falls as Lance mocks Hintons. However, Becca shows everyone that Lance greased the wall, making everyone realize that Lance cheated in every game in the Olympiad, including to an outraged Charlie. While Bobby is climbing the wall, Ben uses the tree next to it to climb with enough time left to hit the bell, thus giving the Driftwood to win the Olympiad. A few moments later, Lance denigrates Bobby for his failure. Bobby, fed up with Lance denying of being his father, angrily turns against Lance and kicks him for it, making him stumble backward on the wall's supports. This causes a domino effect with the wall to collapse and fall on top of a nearby Canola trophies display, smashing the trophies instantly as result. Lance is last seen crying hysterically over the damage of the Canola trophies. It is unknown what happened to Lance Warner. Gallery Category:Businessmen Category:Parents Category:Saboteurs Category:Cheater Category:Rivals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Mischievous Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Spy Category:Abusers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Master Orator Category:Conspirators Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Provoker Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Karma Houdini Category:Aristocrats Category:Hypocrites Category:Archenemy Category:Scapegoat